


One More Dance With You

by DjDangerLove



Series: Tarlos March Madness [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Accident Prone TK Strand, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjDangerLove/pseuds/DjDangerLove
Summary: TK just wanted to dance with Carlos at the Austin Police Charity Gala, but a broken foot keeps him from attending. Carlos makes sure he gets his dance anyway.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos March Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189232
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	One More Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Tarlos March Madness 2 of 31:

Carlos stands in front of the mirror with a nervous breath of air. He checks that his bowtie is straight, his black jacket free of lint, and hair perfectly styled in place, but still can’t help but feel out of sorts. He’s never been the black-tie affair type, even if the precinct’s annual charity gala requires him to be for one night. 

TK had been thrilled about the event for weeks when Carlos had received the invitation for it and had requested that his boyfriend be his plus one. However, as luck would have it, his plus one ended up breaking his foot on a call a week ago and is currently on crutches and a strict schedule of elevating and icing said injured limb, leaving Carlos flying solo. 

With a heavy sigh and one last comb through of his hair, he pockets his phone and wallet and puts his nicest watch on his wrist before killing the bathroom light and heading downstairs. The soft glow of the corner lamp lights his way, as well as the blue flash from the TV as it flickers some old re-run sitcom. He expects to see TK sitting on the couch where he left him, where he’s supposed to be, but finds it empty except for the abandoned ice pack on the coffee table. 

His dress shoes slip slightly on the floor when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, but he rights himself by the banister with an annoyed growl under his breath. His annoyance grows but there’s an edge of fondness that comes along with it at the sight of TK hanging between his crutches while putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave. 

“You’re supposed to have your foot elevated right now,” Carlos says, walking into the kitchen to prop himself up against the counter by TK. His boyfriend nearly topples over at the sight of him, but catches himself on his crutches while wolf whistling. 

“Well a body part higher above that is certainly elevated now if that counts for anything.”

“Ty!” Carlos groans, but his laugh isn’t as hidden as well as he’d hoped. “You’re insufferable.” 

“Me?” TK counters with a wild swing of his hand in Carlos’ direction. “What about you? Dressed like that just to walk out the door without me.”

Carlos playfully pouts at him and moves to hug him. “I know. I’m sorry you’re having to miss the gala. If it makes you feel better, I wish I could stay here with you.”

“Oh, yes,” TK says wiggling out of the hug to reach for his popcorn as the microwave beeps. “You’ve only complained about going to this thing every day since the invitation went out. Serves you right to have to go by yourself.”

“It’s just not my type of thing! But, if I’m being honest, I was looking forward to seeing you in a tux.”

TK looks down at himself and frowns. “Well, sorry to disappoint. You get a stained t-shirt and two-day old sweatpants. Bet you’re just dying to jump this.”

The laugh that escapes him echoes around the kitchen and causes TK to blush a deep red while hurriedly scooping up his popcorn to hobble back to the couch. Carlos stops him though and sets the crutches to the side before lifting TK to sit up on the counter, the black boot on his foot banging into the cabinets and popcorn bowl discarded to the side.

Carlos positions himself to stand between TK’s knees and wraps his arms around his waist, the man’s arms coming to rest around Carlos’ shoulders, fingers brushing against the buzzed hair at his neck. “I love you, you know,” he says before kissing TK’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone.  
“I’m really disappointed I don’t get to dance with you tonight,” TK breathes heavily, brushing off imaginary lint from Carlos’ lapel when they part.

“Who says you don’t get to dance with me?”

“Well, for starters the boot on my foot says that’s a no go.”

“I’m sorry, but I do not take orders from inanimate objects. Especially on matters that concern my very attractive boyfriend.”

“Oh really?”

“Really. Wait here,” Carlos says, patting TK’s thigh and sauntering off towards the bluetooth speaker in the living room. 

TK glances at his crutches out of his reach and his feet dangling from where he’s still sitting on the counter. “Where am I going to go?” He grumbles to himself, border-lining on self-pity. 

Music starts to softly play from the speaker near Carlos, a slow Spanish song that he only recognizes because he’s heard Carlos hum it while brushing his teeth or folding the laundry. The man comes back to stand in front of TK with an outstretched hand.

“Tyler Kennedy, may I have this dance?”

TK feels his face flush despite himself and Carlos has the nerve to laugh at his reaction. 

“Stop laughing. You look like James Bond and I literally have honey mustard on my shirt.”

“And I find you just as irresistible now as I did when I saw you in the tux fitting,” Carlos says with no room for argument. “Now, will you dance with me or not?”

“Yes, but the song is almost over,” TK notes while taking Carlos’ outstretched hand. The man steps between his knees and hugs him in his arms like they’re standing toe to toe. 

“I put it on repeat,” Carlos reasons before he begins swaying them side to side despite TK still sitting on the counter. They don’t say anything, content to just be in the moment with one another as the song plays through two more times. 

It’s TK that leans out of their embrace just enough to run the tips of his fingers through the curl that refuses to stay in place at the front of Carlos’ face before resting his hand at the side of his neck. “You’re going to be late.”

The song starts back over and Carlos takes TK’s hand back in his hold.  
“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Disbelief paints TK’s face adorably, making it that much harder for Carlos to leave him.

“You don’t mind arriving late to a work thing, Mr. ‘Five minutes early is on time’?”

Carlos playfully bites at the fingers of TK’s right hand he uses to make air quotes with and tickles his side for good measure. His boyfriend jolts under the touch, launching forward with the force of his laugh and nearly toppling off the counter if not for Carlos catching him. 

Once TK is secure again on the marble top, Carlos takes a moment to commit to memory the way the recessed lighting catches the green in TK’s eyes and the shine of butter somehow smeared on the tip of his nose. 

“What are you thinking about?” TK asks, nose wrinkling as if he mistakes Carlos’ admiration for scrutiny. 

“I’m thinking about how I would do anything for you,” Carlos answers, thumb slowly tracing TK’s cheekbone before wiping at the butter on his nose. “Even getting my ass handed to me by my boss for being late to a ‘work thing’.”

“Hey,” TK gently pulls Carlos to him by the lapels of his suit jacket. ”The only person getting a hand on your ass tonight is me.”

Carlos drops his head to TK’s shoulder, slightly bashful in a state of euphoria. He feels TK’s hand come to rest at the nape of his neck, his lips to the crown of his head. “How about ever?”

The tension he feels between his arms comes on the inhale of a sharp breath but disappears on the exhale. “Well, I suppose I do need another reason to wear the tux I bought for the gala, but you’re not about to promise me forever and then walk out the door, so ask me again another day.”

Carlos finds TK’s mouth with his, the promise still on the tip of his tongue anyway. When he leans back, TK’s dark lashes are damp and clumped together framing a teary gaze of happiness. Carlos leans forward again, pressing a kiss to his forehead as the song softly playing in the background once again comes to and end. 

As it starts over, Carlos scoots back far enough to hold his hand out again. “May I have one more dance with you?”

“Yes,” TK answers, reaching out and gripping his hand tight. “My answer will always be yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated. Comments are food.  
> Come yell at me on tumblr at DjDangerLove


End file.
